


Barely Waking

by Himederes (orphan_account)



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Erik being an overdramatic dork again, F/M, More domestic fluff, Neck Kissing, mostly - Freeform, sleeping together but like in a sfw way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Himederes
Summary: Christine gets up in the middle of the night. Erik is a little bit anxious.





	Barely Waking

It was warm. Unseasonably so, and as Christine's eyes fluttered open she soon came to realize why.

There he was, her husband and her angel, looking rather un-angelic in his current sleeping state.

His breath hot on her cheek, she smiled at the normalcy of it all as the lightest of moonbeams escaped from beyond the lace curtains of their bedroom window and onto his restful face.

He held her close, his arms around her, their legs a tangled mess, his thin yet tall form pressed as close as physically possible to her own.

Under the layers and layers of blankets she was already sweating, but his body heat wasn't helping. And yet, he looked so peaceful as he slept, Christine thought to herself.

She wanted desperately to kiss him, to lean forward and to place her lips to his forehead, to his cheek, to his mouth. Perhaps his neck if she was feeling especially bold.

But no, it was the middle of the night, and he deserved his rest. But a growing sensation made her acutely aware of why she had woken up at such a time.

Gently, carefully, she moved her legs first, slipping them out from under his. Then she moved to slither out of his arms. He stirred slightly, but his eyes remained closed.

Slowly, she shuffled her body to the edge of the bed, draping her legs down to touch the ground before she felt a thin hand on her wrist and saw her husband's half lidded expression.

"Christine?"

He sounded exhausted, only partially awake.

"Where are you going?"

She rose to her feet, sliding on her warm slippers.

"No..." he whined. "Come back to bed." 

She turned with a quiet giggle and a smile.

"I'm just getting up to use the bathroom, you big baby. I'll only be a minute."

Erik, with his sleep ridden eyes, watched her shadow disappear through the door of their dark bedroom.

He slunk back into the bed, running his hand absentmindedly over the warm spot on the mattress where she had slept. He counted lazily, his tired mind missing or repeating numbers often. He sighed in relief when he saw her come back through the door.

Erik rolled to the side of the bed, outstretching his arms towards Christine, who suppressed an incoming giggle with her palm over her mouth as he made grabby hands at her.

He gave a grin when she conceded, rejoining him under the layers upon layers of blankets, and snuggling up face to face with him again.

Her sweet smile as he wrapped his arms around her was breathtaking, gorgeous, intoxicating, and he found himself burying himself in her curly locks, running his lips across her shoulder, her skin glowing like an angel in the moonlight.

He kissed at her neck, smirking to himself as her breath hitched and her hands moved to the back of his head and to his back, grabbing at him for purchase.

He ran his tongue across the perfect flushed skin there before nibbling with his teeth and tensing as she let out the most delicate of sounds from her throat.

Erik shuddered at that, moving higher still as she craned her neck for him, peppering his kisses across her jawline and up to her ear, delighting in her little noises.

He paused.

For what felt like an eternity, but was in reality the briefest of moments, Erik stopped his ministrations, just leaving the ghost of his heavy breath against her ear, licking his lips before he leaned in to whisper.

...

"You lied, you took more than just a minute."

A smirk wiped clean off his face as Christine playfully hurled her pillow at his face.

"You led me on!"

Erik took the pillow in his hands, handing it back to Christine. "And you left me cold and alone in the bed for two minutes and forty- forty something seconds!"

She placed the pillow under her head and pulled him forward, smashing her lips to his in a desperate kiss before pulling away for air.

"Christine?"

"Hm?"

"My darling, my angel, would you mind if..."

"Erik, I'm still half asleep, I'm not in the mood for-"

Erik's half lidded eyes sprung open for a moment.

"No, god no, I'm much too tired for anything of the sort."

He let out a shaky breath, giving her a pleading look before continuing.

"Can we...that is to say... can I... be the little spoon for tonight?"

A soft smile spread across her lips as she pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Turn around."

He did as he was told and sighed contentedly as she wrapped her arms around him, safe and secure, before closing his eyelids, the both of them drifting off to sleep.

 

 


End file.
